umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
MicroWiki:Community Portal/April 2013 Elections
Not to mention all the problems over and over again. Let's keep it simple, the elections would be conducted to elect 2 new admins. You have to give votes for 2 people out of all nominations. The 2 people with highest votes would be promoted to adminship. There would be exactly 2 people elected, 2 is integer before 3 and after 1 ;) First begin with the nominations. Nominate yourself or person you want to be admin. If a person disagrees with his nomination, he can remove his OWN NAME. After writing the name of the person you nominate, sign it. Nomination round would work for 24 hours, then voting would begin. Nominations goes here: Nominations #User:Realm of Freya - 卐 卐 ARYAVART 卐 卐 15:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #User:ManuII - Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 16:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #User:King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset - Click this link and you will get trolled!!! 19:19, April 19, 2013 (EEST) #User:Huff - Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 18:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #User:LurkSEB - Lothian 1 (talk) 19:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #User: Lothian 1 - KingTruman (talk) 23:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC() Lothian 1 Declines Lothian 1 (talk) 12:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC)) Voting Rules Before casting your, make sure you read these rules and follow them: #You may vote for yourself. #You must have at least 50 edits to vote and your micronation should have an updated page at this wiki. #You should have joint the wiki before 1st April 2013. #To vote, just sign below the name of the person you support. #You can vote at max for 2 people. Elections would last for 4 days. Grand Voting Hall Realm of Freya # 卐 卐 ARYAVART 卐 卐 14:09, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # Nico Fors 14:19, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # ManuII (talk) 14:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 14:59, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # Supremeleaderofhasanistan 20:17, April 21, 2013 (EEST) # Greater King of Mahuset (talk) 17:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # User:Realm of Freya # --Micronationalist (talk) 10:52, April 23, 2013 (UTC) # Soßmar (talk) 15:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) #--Ardusia (talk) 18:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) # #Jerapocalpse (talk) ManuII # ManuII (talk) 14:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # Nico Fors 14:19, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # 卐 卐 ARYAVART 卐 卐 14:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # Supremeleaderofhasanistan 20:17, April 21, 2013 (EEST) # Greater King of Mahuset (talk) 17:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # Soßmar (talk) 15:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) # Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 18:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) # SpanionteGov (talk) 18:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #--Ardusia (talk) 18:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #HFRGOV #Micronationalist (talk) 11:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset # KingTruman (talk) 13:05, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Huff # LurkSEB (talk) #ᏩᏯ Huff of Waya ᏩᏯ 21:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) # GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 23:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) # KingToddI (talk) 11:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #--- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 13:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #DrukeTheFluke (talk) 16:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #MONOVIA (っಠ_ಠ)っ﻿ My Message Wall ☭ User ##Should be member of community with updated page. His page is not. I cross checked it with org.uk page. 卐 卐 ARYAVART 卐 卐 03:50, April 25, 2013 (UTC) #Lothian 1 (talk) 23:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #Jerapocalpse (talk) Category:Templates 17:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC) LurkSEB #. LurkSEB (talk) #SpanionteGov (talk) 14:59, April 21, 2013 (UTC) #- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 14:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) #. GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 23:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) #KingToddI (talk) 11:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #KingTruman (talk) 13:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #DrukeTheFluke (talk) 16:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #MONOVIA (っಠ_ಠ)っ﻿ My Message Wall ☭ User ##Should be member of community with updated page. His page is not. I cross checked it with org.uk page. 卐 卐 ARYAVART 卐 卐 03:50, April 25, 2013 (UTC) #Lothian 1 (talk) 23:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates 17:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Results User:Realm of Freya and User:ManuII win the elections. They are now being promoted to there admin rights. Elections are concluded exactly 4 days from announcement of elections.